FNAF 1
Mike: Ciekawe czy znajdę jakąś pracę......to już jest ciekawe! Chcesz znaleźć pracę? Trawiłeś pod szczęśliwe miejsce! Zatrudnimy ochroniarza w pizzeri Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Dzwoń pod numer: 1(800)329-2327 Noc 1 Mike:(Dzwoni Telefon) Halo? Phone Guy: Uh, chciałem nagrać dla ciebie wiadomość aby pomóc ci podczas pierwszej nocy. Um, pracowałem tu przed tobą. Kończę właśnie mój ostatni tydzień. Wiem ,że może być to dla ciebie trochę przytłaczające, lecz jestem tu by powiedzieć ci że nie masz się czym martwić. Uh, będzie dobrze. Po prostu skupmy sie na tym, żebyś przeszedł przez swój pierwszy tydzień. Uh, zobaczmy, mamy tu życzenia wprowadzające od firmy, które mam ci przeczytać. Um, "Witaj w Pizzerii Freddiego Fazbear'a. Magicznym miejscu dla dzieci i dorosłych, gdzie ożywają fantazja i zabawa. Fazbear Entertainment nie jest odpowiedzialne za obrażenia osoby. Po odkryciu obrażeń bądź śmierci, zaginiona osoba zostanie zastąpiona w ciągu 90 dni, bądź tak szybko, jak własność i teren będą dokładnie wyczyszczone a dywany zamienione." Bla bla bla, wiem, że to może brzmieć źle, lecz naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić. Uh, animatroniki mogą być trochę dziwaczne nocą, ale czy ja je obwiniam? Nie.. Gdybym był zmuszany do śpiewania tych samych durnych piosenek przez 20 lat i nie dostał kąpieli ani razu to też byłbym wściekły. Więc pamiętaj, że te postacie zajmują ważne miejsce w sercach dzieci i trzeba im okazać trochę szacunku, dobra? Okej. Wiedz o tym, że animatroniki mają tendencję do podróżowania. Uh, zostały zostawione w jakimś rodzaju trybu wolnej podróży nocnej. Uh.... ich mechanizmy mogą się blokować jeśli będą wyłączone na zbyt długo. Uh, miały chodzić też w dzień, lecz wtedy to się wydarzyło. The Bite of '87. T-to niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz? Uh, co do twojego bezpieczeństwa, jedyną rzeczą jaka ci zagraża to gdy którykolwiek z animatroników cię zobaczy prawdopodobnie nie rozpozna cię jako osoby. Będą widzieć cię jako endoszkielet bez jego kostiumu. To jest zakazane, lecz będą próbowały... siłą wrzucić cię do kostiumu Freddiego. Um, to nie byłoby takie straszne, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy są wypełnione różnymi przewodami i innymi urządzeniami, najbardziej wokół twarzy. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakim dyskomfortem może być takie wciśnięcie głowy do jednego z nich... i śmierć. Uh, jedyne części jakie będzie można zobaczyć w dzień będą oczy i zęby wylatujące z maski, heh. T-ta, nie mówili ci o tym kiedy się na to pisałeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień nie powinien być niczym strasznym. Jutro z tobą pogadam. Uh, przeglądaj kamery i pamiętaj by drzwi zamykać tylko w razie absolutnej potrzeby. Trzeba oszczędzać energię. Okej, dobrej nocy." Mike: Wsadzić mnie w kostium Freddiego? Też mi coś...... 5 godzin później.... Mike: Nudy...........za..zaraz! ktoś się poruszył! (słychać tajemnicze dźwięki w kuchni) Jest 5:56 więc o 6:00 mam już pójść do domu! 3 minuty później Mike: O NIE! Bonnie jest koło drzwi! (Słychać bębnienie) Co..? Gdzie on poszedł? Nieważne idę..... Noc 2 Mike:(Dzwoni telefon) Halo? Phone Guy: Jeśli to słyszysz, znaczy, że dotarłeś do drugiego dnia , uh , gratulacje ! Nie będę już tak dużo mówić, tym razem Freddy i jego przyjaciele stają się bardziej aktywni... jak ten tydzień postępuje . Uhh , to może być dobry pomysł, Zerknij na kamery, podczas gdy mówię, aby każdy z nich był we właściwym miejscu, wiesz ...Uh ... Co ciekawe, sam Freddy nie schodzi ze sceny bardzo często. Słyszałem, że staje się dużo bardziej aktywny w ciemności chociaż... tak... hej! Myślę, że to jeszcze jeden powód, aby nie zabrakło energii, prawda? Możesz też podkreślić wagę przy użyciu świateł przy drzwiach. Niektóre kamery to martwe punkty, a te martwe punkty stoją tuż poza swoimi drzwiami, więc jeśli nie można znaleźć czegoś, lub kogoś na kamerach, należy sprawdzić światła drzwi. Hmm... może masz tylko kilka sekund, aby zareagować ... Uh, nie, że chcesz być w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście... ja nie twierdzę, że tak jest. Należy także sprawdzać zasłony w Pirate Cove od czasu do czasu . Bohater jest dość wyjątkowy i staje się aktywny, jeśli kamery pozostają nie sprawdzane przez długi okres czasu . Myślę, że nie lubi być obserwowany... Nie wiem, w każdym razie, jestem pewien, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą ! Uh , porozmawiam z tobą wkrótce." Mike: Cześć! Półtorej godziny później.... Mike: (Słychać przemieszczanie się animatronów) Rany! Co się dzieje? (Słychać brzęczenie a następnie krzyk) O MÓJ BOŻE! (Słychać uderzenie drzwi) Mało brakowało! 5 godzin później Mike: Jest już 6:00 więc idę do domu! Noc 3 Mike:(Dzwoni telefon) No Phone Guy:Hej robisz to dobrze! Większość ludzi nie przetrwała tak długo. Wiesz co powiedziałem, o-oni najczęściej przenosili się do innych rzeczy... Nie mówię że zginęli... Po za tym nie będę zabierać ci zbyt dużo czasu, umm rzeczy dzieją się na prawdę tej nocy... Umm, hej posłuchaj! Mam pomysł: Gdy zostaniesz złapany i chcesz uniknąć dostania się do kostiumu Freddy'iego, umm, spróbuj grać umarłego. Ty wiesz, po prostu udawaj. Umm... Może pomyślą że jesteś pustym kostiumem. To jeszcze raz, jeśli pomyślą że jesteś pustym kostiumem... To może będą próbowali założyć metalowy szkielet do ciebie. Ciekawy jestem jak to zadziała. ...tak nigdy więcej, zastanów się. Najlepiej jest by nie dać się złapać. Umm... Dobra zostawiam cię. Zobaczymy się na drugiej stronie." Mike: Co to miało znaczyć? Nieważne.... (Słychać śmiech Freddiego) Noc 4 Mike:(Dzwoni telefon) Co znowu! Phone Guy: Cześć, cześć! Hej! Hej łał dzień czwarty... Wiedziałem że możesz to zrobić. Hej posłuchaj... Mogę nie być w okolicy żeby wysłać ci wiadomość jutro. (Prawdopodobnie Foxy dobija się do drzwi) To - To jest zła noc dla mnie. Umm... Powinieneś być trochę zadowolony że nagrywam te wiadomości dla ciebie *kaszel* że to zrobiłem. H-hej zrób mi przyjemność: może czasami, eh, możesz czasami zajrzeć do tych kostiumów za sceną? ( w backroomie) Zawsze próbuje się trzymać... Dopóki ktoś... Sprawdzi. Może to nie będzie złe. Ja-ja-ja zawsze się zastanawiałem, co jest w tych głowach... (Freddy gra swój Jingel. Jest koniec prądu (Gdzie nie było żadnego dźwięku że się prąd skończył).O nie... (Strażnik jest zainteresowany Freddy'm) (W tym momencie się pojawia dźwięk Golden Freddy'ego gdy jest jumpscare)." Mike: Halo? Halo? Rany...co mu się stało? Noc 5 Mike:(Dzwoni telefon) Martwiłem się o ciebie! Phone Guy: (Tutaj pojawia się głos animatronika z mroczniejszym, bardziej demonicznym dźwiękiem) Mike: Co jest? Co się tutaj dzieje? Mam dosyć idę do domu! Po Nocy 5 Mike:(Dzwoni telefon) Halo? Jeremy: Siema stary! Mike: Co tam? Jeremy: Stary jest późno! Miałeś iść do mnie na imprezę! Co z tobą! Mike: Przepraszam, ale znalazłem pracę Jeremy: Jaką? Mike: Ochroniarzem we FFP (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) Jeremy: Super! Coś dla mnie! Mike: Czekaj! (Słychać przerwanie telefonu) NIE! Noc 1 Jeremy: (Dzwoni telefon) Halo? Phone Guy: Uh, cześć i witaj w twojej nowej letniej pracy w nowej i lepszej Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Uh, jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci kilka rzeczy których możesz spodziewać się zobaczyć podczas twojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc ci rozpocząć tą nową i ekscytującą ścieżkę kariery. Uh, więc, chcę żebyś zapomniał cokolwiek słyszałeś o starej restauracji, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają jakąś negatywną opinię na temat spółki. Uh... ta stara restauracja była tą z rodzaju zostawionych do gnicia przez chwilę, ale chcę cię uspokoić, Fazbear Entertainment jest zobowiązany do rodzinnej zabawy i ponad wszystko, bezpieczeństwa. Wydali małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowany ruch, pozwolili im nawet spacerować za dnia. Czyż to nie przyjemne? -odchrząkuje- Ale co najważniejsze, są związane z jakąś przestępczą bazą danych, więc mogą wyczuć przestępce na milę. Cholera, powinniśmy im płacić, żeby cię chroniły. Uh, teraz mówię, nie ma nowego systemu bez jego... usterek. Uh... Jesteś drugim stróżem tutaj. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale skarżył się na... warunki. Uh, przenieśliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, przejął się, że widział, jak pewne postacie spacerowały w nocy, a nawet próbowały dostać się do jego biura. Teraz, z tego co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, ta restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Tak więc nasi inżynierowie nie mieli na to wytłumaczenia, zakłada się, że... roboty nigdy nie działały właściwie w "trybie nocnym". Więc kiedy robi się cicho, myślą, że są w złym pokoju, więc próbują znaleźć ludzi, w tym przypadku, to twoje biuro. Nasze tymczasowe rozwiązanie: w Kąciku Nagród znajduje się pozytywka i możesz nakręcać ją zdalnie. Po prostu, raz na jakiś czas, przełącz kamerę na Kącik Zabaw i nakręcaj ją przez parę sekund. Wydaje się, że nie działa to na wszystkie animatroniki, ale działa na... jednego z nich. -odchrząkuje Uh, a na resztę z nich, mamy jeszcze prostsze rozwiązanie. Widzisz, może być mały błąd w systemie, coś o robotach widzących cię jako endoszkielet bez kostiumu, a one chcą cię w niego przebrać, więc hej, dajemy ci pustą głowę Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz zakładać ją kiedy chcesz, i nosić ją tak długo jak chcesz. Cokolwiek do ciebie przywędruje, powędruje z powrotem. Uh, czymś wartym uwagi jest wspomnienie o rodzaju nowoczesnego projektowania budynku. Mogłeś zauważyć, że nie ma tu drzwi które mógłbyś zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz latarkę! I nawet jeśli wyczerpie się jej (latarce) energia, budynkowi nie. Więc nie martw się, że zapada zmrok. Cóż, to wszystko. Uh, powinieneś być złoty. Uh, sprawdzaj światło, zakładaj maskę Freddy'ego jeśli trzeba, uh, nakręcaj pozytywkę, bułka z masłem. Dobranoc, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''" Jeremy: Dobrze! 5 godzin później...... Jeremy: Zajebista praca! Noc 2 Jeremy: (Dzwoni telefon) Tak? Phone Guy: ''Uh, widzisz, mówiłem ci, że twoja pierwsza noc nie będzie problemem. Jesteś urodzony do tego! Uh, teraz jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na zapleczu. Uh, te są z poprzedniej, restauracji. Po prostu używamy ich teraz jako częsci. Na początku był pomysł, żeby jest odnowić... uh, nawet zaczęli je uzupełniać częściami nowszej technologii, ale one był po prostu takie brzydkie, wiesz? Zapach...uh, więc spółka zdecydowała iść w zupełnie nowym kierunku i zrobić z nich super przyjaznych-dzieciom. Uh, te starsze nie powinny spacerować, ale jeśli to robią, sztuczka z głową Freddy'ego również na nie działa, więc, nieważne. Uh...heh... Kocham te stare postacie. Widziałeś kiedykolwiek Foxy'ego pirata? Oh czekaj, trzymaj się... Oh tak, Foxy. Uh, hej, posłuchaj, ten jeden zawsze był trochę nerwowy, uh... Nie jestem pewien, czy sztuczka z głową Freddy'ego podziała na Foxy'ego, uh. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu uaktywni się w nocy i zobaczysz go stojącego na końcu korytarza, po prostu poświeć na niego latarką od czasu do czasu. Te starsze modele zawsze stawały się zdezorientowane w jasnych światłach. To byłby powód restartu systemu, czy czegoś. Uh, pomyśl o tym, możesz to wypróbować w każdym pokoju, gdzie może być coś niepożądanego. To może zatrzymać je w miejscu na parę sekund. Może też zadziałać na kilkoro z nowych modeli. Jeszcze jedna rzecz - nie zapominaj o pozytywce. Będę szczery, nigdy nie lubiłem tego lalkowego czegoś. Było zawsze... myślące, i może iść gdziekolwiek... Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nabrało się na maskę Freddy'ego, więc po prostu nie zapominaj o pozytywce. W każdym razie, jestem pewien, że nie będzie z tym problemu. Uh, dobrej nocy, i zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''" Jeremy: Fajnie! Noc 3 Jeremy:(Dzwoni telefon) Jeremy przy telefonie słucham? Phone Guy: ''Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że nie będziesz mieć żadnych problemów! Czy... uh... Czy Foxy w ogóle pojawił się w korytarzu? Pewnie nie. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. Jak mówiłem, on zawsze był moim ulubieńcem. Próbowali przerobić Foxy'ego, wiesz? Uh, myśleli, że pierwszy był zbyt straszny, więc przeprojektowali go by był bardziej przyjazny dla dzieci i umieścili w Kąciku Zabaw. By dawać maluchom zabawę, no wiesz... Ale dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach po prostu nie potrafią trzymać rąk przy sobie. Personel dosłownie musiał poskładać Foxy'ego do kupy po każdej zmianie. W końcu przestali próbować i zostawili go jako zabawkę typu "rozłóż i znowu złóż". Teraz to po prostu bałagan części. Myślę, że pracownicy nazywają go po prostu "The Mangle". Uh... O, hej, zanim pójdę, uh, chciałem ulżyć twoim myślom o wszelkich plotkach jakie mogłeś kiedyś słyszeć. Wiesz, jak te miejsce histrorię przychodzą i odchodzą, rzadko cokolwiek znaczą. Mogę cię zapewnić, że cokolwiek się tu dzieje i jakkolwiek tragiczne to może być, nie ma to nic wspólnego z naszą firmą. To tylko plotki i spekulacje... Ludzie próbują zarobić (?). No wiesz... Uh, nasi stróże przez cały dzień nie zaraportowali niczego niezwykłego. A on jest na straży od otwarcia do zamknięcia. Okej, cóż, w każdym razie, trzymaj się i zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. " Czy Jeremy polubi tą pracę? Czy Phone Guy żyje? Czy Mike uratuje Jeremiego? Tego dowiemy się w następnym odcinku..... Kategoria:Przygody